The Path Taken
by sanjee-chan
Summary: What happens when a lone girl goes to Saboady? What if she was supposed to be dead? What if she ended up on one of the Supernova's ship? Law X OC and Luffy x OC and Kid x OC
1. Prologue

Off the coast of Saboady, hundreds of miles towards the Calm Belt but not exactly in it, lies the Autumn Island of Khaeryn where the apples stay sweet all year round. Or so it's been told. But that's not the point of this story. This story began somewhere in the market streets of Jurigo, capital of Khaeryn.

"Hey, you girl! Get back here!" a man rounded the corner of a street as a flash of gold hair disappeared from his view.

A fair hand took a violet-black coat off its rack, which caused the vendor to stand up from his chair and yell after her, "That coat's worth 2, 600 beli! You gotta pay for that!"

The girl stopped at a stall selling assorted goods. She grabbed an orange water jug and a green apple and smiled at the lady watching over the stall. "'Scuse me. Can I have these? Thanks a lot. I owe you one. Make that two." She pocketed them and took off.

She ran in the direction of the harbor, the buckles on her boots making clinking sounds each time her feet made contact with the ground. When she did reach the harbor, she stopped and looked for her ship. Her eyes scanned the other ships docked in the harbor. There was a galleon, a rowboat, a marine warship and a submarine. She found her ship and ran to it.

It was a galleon. The sails were raised and the boat was moving backwards, so it looked like the boat wanted to get away from the dock. The ship's name was painted in silver cursive on the starboard side, 'Arrow'. She dug her hand into the leather pack on her right thigh and retrieved a Swiss Knife. Jumping, she slashed the ropes that bound the ship to the dock.

Landing in the middle of the deck, she flicked a stray strand of hair off her face. "It's smooth sailin' from here on out. Look out New World, here I come!"


	2. Chapter 1

_=====PREVIOUSLY=====_

_It was a galleon. The sails were raised and the boat was moving backwards, so it looked like the boat wanted to get away from the dock. The ship's name was painted in silver cursive on the starboard side, 'Arrow'. She dug her hand into the leather pack on her right thigh and retrieved a Swiss Knife. Jumping, she slashed the ropes that bound the ship to the dock._

_Landing in the middle of the deck, she flicked a stray strand of hair off her face. "It's smooth sailin' from here on out. Look out New World, here I come!"_

_=====CONSEQUENTLY=====_

"Captain!" a pirate breathlessly gasped as he entered the captain's cabin. "There's a blondie on-board! And she's taking on our men."

"What!? Who is she?"

"I don't know but-," the pirate's eyes widened as a baseball bat hit him squarely on the head and he fell to the floor.

"I was goin' for a bo stick actually but magic never agrees with me," the girl slung her bat over her right shoulder and continued with a cheery tone. "This ship is mine now, kay? Oh and are we headin' to Saboady? I need to get there."

"Who are you? What have you done to my men? Why are you doing this!?"

The girl pouted and swung her bat a few times before answering. "That's a lot of questions. Can ya say them again?"

The captain gritted his teeth and fired at her. "INSOLENT BRAT!"

The girl merely smiled as two bullets ripped through both of her shoulders, leaving two U-shaped cuts. "Bloody. But you shouldn't have done that, cupcake."

The captain took a step back. _Who is this girl?_

That was when he noticed it. The golden amulet that hung from her neck and the leather pack strapped to her thigh. There was no mistake. He'd just fired a gun at the former captain of the Twilight Pirates, 'Double-Crosser' Sanjee. Who was supposedly dead.

His hands trembled as he dropped the pistols, the metal making a loud thud against the wood. "Y-y-you... You're supposed to be dead."

Sanjee laughed. "I was dead. But that's another story."

"What do you want?" he asked warily.

"Safe passage to Saboady and some juice."

The captain was too flustered to make a remark on the latter. He ran outside and started yelling at his crew who were starting to regain their consciousness.

* * *

><p>Sanjee waved at the people aboard the ship and yelled, "See ya cupcakes! I'll miss ya guys! If you see my crew in the New World, tell 'em that the 'Double-Crosser' is going to have adventures on her own."<p>

"Goodbye Sanjee-chan! Take care! Sanjee-chan~!"

Apparently they've become good friends as they traveled to Saboady together.

The 'Arrow' turned to Grove 13 to get the ship coated and ready for the New World. She did try to tell them that they might not be ready for the New World yet but Captain Fiske insisted that they could do it. He didn't change his mind not even when she pointed out that she beat half his crew with just a baseball bat. The whole crew wouldn't hear the end of it, they kept on insisting that, "It was a very mean baseball bat."

She waved at the disappearing silhouette of the 'Arrow' one last time. She gripped her right shoulder, the wound had healed and there were no signs of infections. She breathed a sigh of relief and wore the coat she got from Khaeryn and took in her surroundings. There were bubbles everywhere and she resisted the urge to jump on one. She had something to do. She wasn't sure what she had to do exactly but bubble-hopping could wait.

There were tall trees all around with weird colors on their barks and they all had numbers painted on them. The tree nearest her was painted with a huge one. There was also a big building of sorts in the distance. A lot of people were going in. Two of them wore the bubble thingies on their head.

"Sugoi!" she exclaimed and looked around for a bubble that would be perfect for her head. "That one!" she ran over to it and caught it right before it became out of reach. Smiling, she tried to push her head in. When it she managed to get on her head, she yelled, "SUGOI!"

On that happy note, she decided to check out the huge building and on her way there she saw a man who looked like he was a few years older than her. He was looking around everywhere with an annoyed expression on his face as if he'd lost something and he couldn't remember what it was. Nonetheless, she decided to ask him about the huge building.

"Oi!" she waved both arms as she ran towards him. "What's that huge building over there?"

The man looked at her with cold eyes as if she was the reason why he lost the thing he was looking for. Then he started looking at the things around them and from her point of view it looked like his eyeballs were gonna pop out.

She waited for an answer but none came so she asked him again. "You don't know?"

The man sighed and looked her in the eye, "I'm not from this place."

"Oh, I see. What're ya lookin' for anyways?"

"Grove 1, I need to get to my ship."

"Is it that big number?" she pointed at the huge tree with a number one on it.

"Thanks," the man started running in the opposite direction of where she pointed.

"Baka," she muttered to herself as she studied him. He had three earrings on his left ear and three swords on his side and his hair was green. "Now I know what the Pirate Hunter lost. His sense of direction."

She laughed and ran towards the building. She didn't bother to ask the people since they stayed away from her and bowed like she was the scariest, most powerful person they'd ever seen. She ran inside the building without bothering to read the sign outside. Once inside she noticed how dark it was inside.

"Maybe it's a theater," she said. "I wonder what they'll be showin'. Better go backstage and ask."

She walked towards the front, slouching a little so that the people in the theater wouldn't be bothered. She passed by a red-haired guy wearing goggles and so much lipstick it would've been all she needed in her lifetime. He was saying something then the guy in front of him with a white fluffy hat gave him the middle finger. She smiled at that bit. The man with the white hat took notice of her and raised an eyebrow, so did the red-head.

"You're not a Celestial Dragon aren't you?" the red-head blocked her way with an out-stretched hand causing her to stop suddenly.

"Celestial Dragon? I'm not one. Why?"

"Because you have a bubble on your head. Why do you have one?"

"I think it's cool. Are you jealous?" she asked and stuck her tongue out.

"It looks stupid," the red-head bent forward and popped the bubble.

"Hey! What d'ya do that for!?" she rolled up the sleeves of her coat and clenched her fists.

The red-head laughed which annoyed her very much. She punched him and resumed walking towards the front. It stopped his laughing and it made the fluffy hat-man look back.

"Interesting," the read-head thought to himself.

"You're just going to let her go, Captain?" a man with long blonde hair and a blue and white helmet asked.

"Let's just see how this plays out."

* * *

><p>She managed to get backstage and she wandered the halls for a bit without running into someone out of pure luck. After a while she decided that maybe the people were somewhere else, then she heard distant talking. She followed the sound and found prison cells which were empty except for a few and there were people in front of one.<p>

"Hey! I've been lookin' everywhere for you! Is this place a theater?" she walked up to them.

"Who are you!?" the man with a cleft chin asked.

A man wearing a pink suit next to him whispered something in his ear.

"Who brought her in? Whatever. Come here girl."

"Me?" she asked and pointed at herself. "Hm, okay."

The man introduced himself as Disco and asked her who she was. She said her name was Sanjee and she insisted that Disco call her Sanjee-chan which Disco readily agreed to. Disco asked her to wear a collar which she did, merely because she thought it looked cool but when Disco asked her to go in the cell she wouldn't. Disco was about to beat her when she noticed that there was a mermaid in the cell. She ran inside and started talking to the mermaid. Disco and his men left soon after.

"Why did you do that?" the mermaid, who introduced herself as Caimie a while back, asked.

"Do what?" Sanjee asked, confused.

"Turn yourself into a slave?"

"A slave? I'm just wearing a fancy collar and I can get out of here anytime I want. The bars won't hold me."

"If you try running away, that fancy collar on your neck will explode," an old man from the other side of the room said. "Same goes if you try to take it off by force."

"What!? Oyassan you're kidding me, right?" Sanjee chuckled nervously.

"He's not joking, Sanjee-chin," Caimie shook her head sadly but then she smiled. "But don't worry. Luffy-chin and the others will save us!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry for that folks. Lucueva was nervous and had a nosebleed! But don't worry we have another former captain here too and this one was thought to be dead!" Disco held up an out-dated wanted poster.<p>

The audience gasped as they realized who it was (well most of them anyway).

"'Double-Crosser' Sanjee-chan! Former captain of the Twilight Pirates! She was believed to be dead as the report from Khaeryn circulated months ago! But here she is now, alive and well! I assure you folks, this is no joke! She is the 'Double-Crosser' with a bounty of 321 million beli!"

The lights dimmed and the curtain was drawn back to show a girl with blonde hair and deep violet eyes in the spotlight. Her coat was gone and her jacket tied around her waist, showing off her chest which was covered by a violet half-top. She had a downcast expression and she eyed the guards at her sides angrily.

The audience muttered, "It can't be. She died. It must be a look alike. She looks nice though."

"She is the real one, alright! Look at the amulet and the leather pack. Sanjee-chan why don't you show these people what you're capable of," Disco motioned for her to move forward.

One of the guards poked her in the ribs, earning a menacing growl from her. With her hands cuffed she pulled out a sword. The audience gasped then screamed as she ran for Disco. Disco smirked and held up a remote and she stopped in her tracks.

"One wrong move and you'll be a goner," Disco whisper-shouted. "We haven't underestimated you, Sanjee-chan. We've installed extra explosives and spikes in your collar. All it needs is a push of a button."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him but she dropped the sword.

Disco turned to look at the audience with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sanjee-chan has temper issues! But don't worry about that. And we've definitely proven that she is the real deal, eh? But surely you're wondering why she got captured. Sanjee-chan here was just stupid enough to put on a collar and walk straight into a cell, why she even thought this place was a theater! Still, she's no ordinary human, starting bid is at 200 million beli! We're feeling a whole lot generous today."

* * *

><p>"No wonder she looked familiar," the red-head mused. "I've seen her name in the papers."<p>

* * *

><p>"'Double-Crosser' Sanjee worked with the Marines without them knowing that she was working undercover for the Revolutionaries. And none of those two knew she was a pirate until she reunited with her crew," the fluffy hat-man said under his breath.<p>

"Is she strong?" asked a polar bear next to him.

"Quite strong. But her high bounty is due to the information she knows. She was able to reach high ranks in those two forces. She knows a lot about the Revolutionaries' movements and the Marine's secrets. And she's a pirate to boot."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sanji," a cyborg elbowed a man with blonde hair. "Your names' sound the same."<p>

Sanji took a closer look at the stage, his eyes turning into hearts. "That is one sexy lady!"

"Sanji-bro you think every girl is pretty," the cyborg pointed out. "Are you thinking of buying her?"

"We don't have that much money to spare you idiots!" an orange-haired woman yelled at them.

* * *

><p>"I think I might buy her," the red-head sat back. "Oi, Killer do we have that much money?"<p>

"I think so," the guy in the blue and white helmet asked. "But her bounty is higher than yours."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that she's weaker."

* * *

><p>"Captain are you gonna buy her?" the polar bear asked nervously.<p>

"I don't want to waste money but she is interesting. Maybe we can steal her from her new owner then have a little duel to see who's stronger," the fluffy hat-man reclined in his seat.

"It would be nice to have a sexy woman on the sub, Captain-san~!" two men wearing different kinds of hats sang. One wore a casquette and the other one had the word, 'Penguin' embroidered on the front.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys don't mind. There's a reason for why her bounty is that high after all. And by this time she's been a pirate for three years already. Maybe I should've posted her background story first. Well it's on another site but it needs a little retyping. I would love criticism on how I can improve. Oh and help me make up my mind. Which pirate crew should she go with?**


	3. Chapter 2

_=====PREVIOUSLY=====_

_"I don't want to waste money but she is interesting. Maybe we can steal her from her new owner then have a little duel to see who's stronger," the fluffy hat-man reclined in his seat._

_"It would be nice to have a sexy woman on the sub, Captain-san~!" two men wearing different kinds of hats sang. One wore a casquette and the other one had the word, 'Penguin' embroidered on the front._

_=====CONSEQUENTLY=====_

Sanjee decided that resisting would be futile, she'd just have to escape from her new master soon. She went near the edge of the stage and sat, her legs dangling off the side. She rested her elbows on her hips and placed her chin on her hands as she waited for the bidding.

"220 million beli!" a fat man yelled. Sanjee puked rainbows in her mind.

"232 million beli!" a man in a suit and glasses raised his bidder card.

"250 million beli! She's going to make a lovely birthday gift for my son!" a woman squealed. Sanjee hoped that her son didn't look that bad.

"289 million beli!" a fat, ugly man with a bubble on his head and snot dripping from his nose, stood from his seat. "She's going to be a nice addition for my pirate captain collection."

The audience's chatter died down. Sanjee perked up and looked at the people in the audience. No way was she gonna go with that ugly guy. She caught sight of the red-head and waved, yup, she was that desperate. She'd rather be his slave than this ugly, fat guy. The red-head raised a brow then smirked. Okay, maybe she wasn't that desperate.

"Going once, going twice, going thrice! Sold to Saint Charloss!" Disco smiled at him.

The two guards from before walked over to where she sat and pulled her away, her feet dragged on the ground. "Oi! I don't wanna go with that fat ass! Somebody outbid him!" she yelled in protest while kicking the air in front of her.

The audience gasped, even the red-head looked slightly shocked but he shrugged it off with a maniac smile. Saint Charloss had an irritated face and he turned his nose up and gave her the ugliest look in the history of man kind. He pulled out a gun but before he could fire, a hand rested on his arm. It was another old guy with the bubble.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he grumbled and slid back onto his seat.

Disco shot Sanjee a warning look and she looked down at the floor as she was dragged away from the stage.

* * *

><p>"Didn't know she had that in her," Eustass laughed. "She's got quite the guts."<p>

"Interested in her, Eustass-ya?" the fluffy hat-man asked without looking at him.

"And if I am?"

The fluffy hat man smirked as the question was left unanswered and the auction continued.

"My, my, my," Disco muttered into the microphone as he dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. "Those pirate captains were quite entertaining. Anyway here's the item you've all been waiting for. She needs no introduction just look at this silhouette!"

The light shone against the curtain and the form of a mermaid was seen. The audience cheered as the curtain was drawn to reveal Caimie. Disco started the bidding but is cut short when Sir Charloss blind-sided everyone with the price of 500 million beli. The audience became deadly quiet. The orange-haired female with Sanji dropped her bidding card in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Sanjee squirmed around in her cage, crawling like a worm especially with the straitjacket she just got. She eyed the giant and the old man in the other cage. They were talking about something but she couldn't care less about it. She groaned and rolled around, bumping into the four corners of her cell every once in a while. A loud crashing sound was heard and seconds later a gun shot rang loud and clear.<p>

"What was that!?" she asked, more curious than concerned if anything, and rammed against the bars in the hope to see what it was, sadly she was backstage with the other slaves. "Did someone get killed!?"

"Relax," the old man said as he calmly chugged a little more sake. "No one died, but I bet a pretty darn good fight's about to start, young girl."

"Meh," she sighed as she leaned on the bars. "I wanna get out."

The old man smiled and brought the flask to his lips, "Looks like I'm all out. I better get going." He stood up and touched the collar on his neck which started a beeping sound. The giant scooted away from him and so did she.

"Oi, Oyassan!" she warned.

"Have you lost your mind, old man?" the giant asked.

There was a loud explosion and she coughed as the smoke went inside her lungs. Slowly, she waited for the smoke to disappear and she braced herself for a bloody image. But there was none. The old man was standing inside his cell next to the giant.

"Your turn, Giant-kun. And you're next," the old man looked towards her.

Maybe she had a good chance of escape after all. The old man took the giant's collar off and the giant stretched the bars open to create an opening for the two of them to escape. The old man walked up to her cell and she tried standing up so she could see him, eye to eye. She failed miserably at first but she fared better at the second time. The old man touched the collar on her neck and it began beeping and when it was about to explode he managed to get it off and throw it away. The giant had opened her cage and removed her straitjacket. She put her old leather jacket back on.

"Would you like to go with us?" the old man asked as he began walking away with the giant right behind him.

"Nah, I have to find my coat. They put it somewhere here," she replied and walked in the other direction, almost forgetting to thank the old man. "Thanks Oyassan!"

"Don't mention it!"

She smiled and ran off.

* * *

><p>She had been looking for some time now and in those times she'd heard sounds like someone crash-landing into the building, gunshots and swords clanging. She'd gone into a lot of rooms with cubbyholes in it but none held her stuff. She was about to leave when she suddenly felt a wave of energy pass through her. It seemed to be pushing her but the feeling left quickly. She knew this energy of course, it was the same energy the old man had used to take her collar off. She ran in the direction she'd come from.<p>

* * *

><p>She ended up on the stage once more but this time everything was a complete mess. Most of the people were gone but there were a few unconscious guards, the three bubble-heads who were also unconscious, the red-head from earlier with his group, fluffy hat-man and his gang, Caimie, a fishman, a starfish and other people she hadn't seen before. The old man was there too but the giant seemed to be gone.<p>

The old man was talking to a guy in a straw hat, who she identified as Straw Hat Luffy, as he bent down to pick up the fishman. She stood there for a little while before the old man noticed her.

"Young girl! I thought you went to look for your coat," he called out to her from the other side of the vast room.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted back. "I couldn't find it!" She jumped off the stage and ran towards the old man when she was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a sword to her throat.

"Are you an enemy?" she looked up to see the owner of the voice. It was Roronoa Zoro.

A man with blonde hair yelled angrily at Zoro making him flinch and draw his sword back. "Baka Marimo! She's a lady don't accuse her of such things!" Then the man walked up to her and said, "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"I was a slave," she said matter-of-factly.

The man in the suit thought about this for a while before it hit him. "Ah, you're Sanjee-chan! I wasn't able to recognize you with your jacket on."

"Pervert!" a long-nosed man and a small reindeer slapped him on the head but he didn't seem to mind, especially when he was able to hold her hand without Sanjee looking like she was bout to kill him.

Just then a voice magnified by one of those huge den den mushis was heard. "Criminals inside! Please release the Roswald family! An admiral will be here shortly! You don't know what'll happen otherwise, rookies!"

"Those marines think that we're his accomplices," the fluffy hat-man leaned back on his seat.

"Now that I know that Luffy is as crazy as the rumors say, I have no intentions of staying here to fight an admiral," the red-head said to which the old man agreed to. "I have no intention of getting saved by some old man either. But the longer we stay the more soldiers will appear. I'll go ahead. As an extra favor, I'll save you guys."

Luffy looked up at him, the fluffy hat-man frowned and Sanjee snatched her hand away from the blonde man.

"I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!" the red-head continued.

* * *

><p>"I won't let you have all the fun," Luffy said.<p>

"And why not?" Sanjee whined.

"Shut up," fluffy hat-man said, his voice was quieter than the rest.

"But I wanna fight too!" Sanjee yelled back.

"Shut up! Just shut up, you three!" the red-head exclaimed.

"You're so noisy," fluffy hat-man said.

"What did you say!?" the red-head shouted.

"Just leave this to me!" Sanjee and Luffy said at the same time. "No! Me!"

"Just don't order me around," the fluffy hat-man said in his ever calm voice which was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"You're all stupid," the red-head crossed his arms.

The four finally reached the end of the stairs leading out of the auction house.

"Alright!" Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Let's kick Marine ass!" Sanjee smiled.

"Stand back!" the red-head said, which sounded more like an order.

"Give me one more order and I'll take you out first, Eustass," the fluffy hat-man said.

"Take aim! All three are captains! Who's the girl with them? They have bounties over 100 million! Monkey D. Luffy, 300 million! Eustass 'Captain' Kid, 315 million! Trafalgar Law, 200 million!" the marines went into position.

Sanjee did a little math in her head. "Oi! You forgot me!"

The marines were dumbfounded by this little outburst but they decided to let it pass but their captain looked shocked all of a sudden. "What is it Captain?"

"That girl," he said, nearly choking on his words. "The dead pirate, Sanjee-chan, 321 million! Send information to HQ right away! Tell Kizaru there's another pirate with a bounty over 100 million! Start the attack!"

The mortars fired and Luffy blocked them with 'Gomu Gomu no Fuusen'. Kid threw one back with 'Repel'. Sanjee got a sword from her pack and cut one in half. Law replaced the head of a marine with one.

"All four have devil fruit powers!" the marines exclaimed.

"No! I don't have devil fruit powers!" Sanjee screamed in frustration. "When you die, do people forget you that easily!?"

Law, Kid and Luffy found her past reactions slightly funny, well make that really funny for Luffy. But then Kid had to break the mood and say that he was in charge but Luffy didn't give a fuck and ran off to block the next volley of mortars with his rubber techniques. The marines retreated when Kid did another 'Repel' but this time with a lot more weapons. Although the amrines came back when their reinforcements arrived.

"There's more of them," Law noted as he juggled the marine's head in his hand.

"You guys have weird powers," Luffy said as he walked back to them.

"You stretched," Sanjee said.

"You're the weirdest," Kid confirmed.

The marine's started attacking again but the four of them fended it off easily. Law created a room and switched the marine's bodies around. Sanjee disappeared out of view and reappeared somewhere in the midst of the marines, before disappearing again and reappearing at Law's side as marines dropped to the ground. Luffy used Gear Third while Kid created a huge arm out of weapons and they both smashed into the marines. When the smoke cleared Law noticed that Luffy became smaller.

All the other pirates have left the auction hall as well and everyone started to separate. Sanjee was about to leave when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Be part of my nakama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the really late update but life sucks. Anyway, I still don't know who she's gonna end up with! Help me guys! Oh yah, do you guys have deviantart? I have deviantart! If you want to, look me up. There's a lot more info on my profile~ Please review my story. This is the first story I've ever written and I'm not too good at it.**


	4. Chapter 3

HEART/KID PATH: PART 1

_=====PREVIOUSLY=====_

_All the other pirates have left the auction hall, as well, and everyone started to separate. Sanjee was about to leave when someone grabbed her by the arm._

"_Be part of my nakama."_

_====CONSEQUENTLY====_

Sanjee whipped her head around and saw that it was Luffy. He had this smile on his face, a smile that she herself knew very well, she did it most of the times. Then the wind picked up, making the scene very cliché in Sanjee's point of view. She pulled her arm away and Luffy pouted, she almost regretted hurting his feelings. Almost.

"I want a crew of my own, Luffy. I'm not joining yours."

Luffy looked like he was about to say something when Nami called out to him to leave.

"You better go. Your friends are waitin' for ya."

Luffy pouted and ran off after Nami called him a second time. _Maybe__ she could have actually went with Luffy to find a crew of her own on an island, but Luffy would never allow that. And from what she'd heard from the newspaper, once you're Luffy's nakama there's no way that he's ever letting you go. Just like the incident at Ennies Lobby. _She turned around and started walking away when she passed by Law who had been watching the scene unfold.

"Why didn't you join him?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" Sanjee asked back, her tone hinting at annoyance.

Law smirked, obviously pleased at her temper, "No reason."

Sanjee thought for a moment and stared at the marines fighting around them, the only reason they were not yet killed was because of a polar bear that seemed to be defending Law. "Is there any chance that I can get a crew of my own if I go with you?" she asked.

"And if there was?"

"I'll tag along for a bit."

"My pirate ship is not a charity institution."

"Yah, yah, whatever."

Law frowned. _Jeez, what's wrong with this guy?_ Law started walking towards the auction hall to some guy chained in the front. He was probably recruiting more losers, not that his crew were losers, the captain was the loser. _Ah, forget it._ Sanjee walked over to them, kicking the few marines that had the guts to stop her.

"Welcome to the crew, Jean Bart," Law gave a light nod to the man in front of him. "Sanjee-ya do you see that bridge over there? Get to the other side, we're leaving."

Sanjee frowned at the new nickname. "Yah, sure. And it's Sanjee-chan to you." She ran towards the bridge and reached the end of it. A man wearing a green hat with a pink bill was standing guard.

"Who're you?" the man asked and was about to fight her head on when he realized that she looked slightly familiar. "Oh, you're the slave from today's auction right? Captain did say he wanted you in our crew. You know, you don't look bad at all." He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head and if it weren't for the weird boiler suit he was wearing, it might've been cute. Not that she'd actually say that or anything.

Just then, Law came running and shouting orders at his crew, including her. The bridge behind them shattered as the Jean Bart-guy broke it. Another guy that had the same weird boiler suit was with him as well, the bear too. Then they made a run for it as marines tried to shoot at them from the other side. Then out of the blue, the bear decided to make small talk.

"Since the two of you are new, you're my subordinates," the bear said as they ran.

"As long as I'm not a slave, anything is fine," Bart said.

Sanjee turned her head around slowly before yelling. "FUCK NO! I AM NOT YOUR SUBORDINATE!"

Depression lines appeared on the bear's head as he said, "Sumimasen."

The other two guys raised their hands and said, "WEAK!"

After that little chat, no one decided to talk. They escaped from the marines as well. Moments later, Law stopped in front of them all of a sudden causing everyone else to do so.

"Captain, what's wrong?" the bear and the two men in boiler suits asked.

Sanjee looked up and ahead and saw the red-head from earlier. "Ain't that Kid?"

"What's one of the Seven Warlords doing here?" Law asked no one in particular as his grip on his sword tightened.

The man Law referred to was standing right in front of Kid and his crew. He was tall like really tall and he sort of looked like a robot especially with his eyes all white. In contrast to his appearance, the man's voice sounded rather smooth, "Trafalgar Law..."

Law's eyes widened and he put himself in a defensive stance. "So you know my name?"

The man fired a beam from his mouth but Law dodged at the last second. He started walking towards Kid who frowned and said, "Trafalgar, you're in my way!"

"You want me to kill you? Don't order me around," then he faced the man and said. "Let us pass, Bartholomew Kuma!"

* * *

><p>Kuma tried another beam and fired at Kid and Law. They both dodged and rolled away. They stood up, looking really pissed, but before any of them could attack, Killer charged Kuma.<p>

"We'll take care of this Captain!" Killer said and he tried to cut Kuma up with the scythes on his arms but the weapons had no effect.

A living corpse, Sanjee thought, ran forward and began blowing fire at Kuma.

"How'd you like that? He's burnt to a crisp!" Killer said.

But Kuma shook the attack off and now it was the Heart Pirate crew's turn. The two men and the bear jumped and tried to kick him but they were easily thrown off and the bear made the mistake of kicking him a little too hard causing a minor fracture. The bear dropped to his knees, wailing like a baby.

"Room. Shambles."

Sanjee watched from Law's side as the bear and Jean Bart switched places almost magically but she deduced that it was probably Law's devil fruit. Jean Bart wrestled with Kuma for a while until Kid decided to crush Kuma completely with his weapon-arms. Jean Bart was able to dodge before the attack landed, but Kuma was caught and he crumpled to the ground.

"Wasting my time," Kid huffed and began to walk away.

"Not yet, Eustass-ya," Law said as Kuma stood up without a single scratch. Kid's earlier attack had left him unfazed.

"Haven't had enough?" Kid gathered more weapons but Kuma fired a beam at him.

He raised one of his weapon-arms to intercept the beam, given Kid's devil fruit powers the beam had no effect and Kid smashed Kuma into the ground. They waited for a while before Kuma stood up again and fired at them. The trio jumped away. Kuma fired again

"Isn't he a Shichibukai? Can't he use anything other than the freaking laser beams?" Law observed.

Sanjee decided now was a good time to tell Law. "That's because he ain't, Law."

"Sanjee-ya?" he turned around in the direction of her voice. "What are you saying?"

"I've been with the marines," she said with a slight boast. "That ain't Kuma-senpai."

"Senpai?" Law nearly chuckled at that.

She glared at him then continued. "That's a pacifista, one of Dr. Vegapunk's newest inventions. Although they were supposed to be a secret weapon. Not some bounty hunter."

"So, he isn't a warlord?"

"Nope, he's just a robot."

* * *

><p>The Heart and Kid Pirates have been fighting the pacifista for some time now. Both of the crews were exhausted with exception of Sanjee who did not raise a single finger in the fight. This of course, earned her a little respect from Kid as she did not 'interfere' like Law often did. Right now, she and the two crews were cornered by the pacifista against a huge tree.<p>

"Kuma!" Kid yelled and raised his weapon-arm. "I'll crush you this time, for sure!"

He shot the pacifista into the air with 'Repel' and the pacifista flew high before crashing into the ground. Kid looked happily at his work but the pacifista sat up and was about to fire another beam when Law interfered and stuck his sword into one of the large gashes that Kid had made in the pacifista. Sanjee threw a rock at it for good measure.

"Law," Kid growled.

"Did you really think that was a Shichibukai?" Law asked him mockingly.

"Should you be talkin' now? The marines are right behind us," Sanjee reminded them.

"The crew can take care of it," they both said at the same time and they stared at each other.

Sanjee rolled her eyes. _Boys. _She looked around and was about to leave the two captains to fight the marines when she saw something jump down from one of the trees. She reached a hand into her leather pack and pulled out a seashell the size of her fist. When the thing jumped at them she held her hand out with the shell in her palm.

"A pacifista," was all she could say before the robot crashed against her, with her out-stretched hand receiving most of the impact. Law and Kid jumped out of the way as the impact sent both moving backward and Sanjee's boots dug deep into the ground. The robot stopped and stood up but the impact kept Sanjee moving for a couple more feet.

"Sorry guys," she told the two captains. "I forgot to tell you. There's more of these robots."

"Impressive," Kid stated. "She doesn't seem to be hurt."

Law didn't say anything.

The pacifista stood its ground, debating on the information that it was picking up using his radar-like vision. "'Double-Crosser' Sanjee..."

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the robot to say her bounty.

"Dead."

Her features hardened as she threw herself at the robot. "I'm standing right in front of you, asshole!" The pacifista lifted an arm to intercept the attack. "Tekkai: Reject!" she thrust her arm out in front of her and the shell emitted a shockwave.

The robot was sent flying backwards. Law and Kid looked shocked. _How did she do that?_

She looked at them and smiled. "Kid, your mouth is slightly open."

Kid did a double take and his expression changed from shock to confusion to anger. He was about to say something when the robot shuddered and stood up. Sanjee took a couple of steps back and pocketed the reject dial.

"Let me try something else," she shot two of them a glance, the two captains didn't say anything and she took that as confirmation. She looked at the pacifista. It still wasn't sure about her identity, maybe it just needed a little more pushing. The robot opened its mouth to fire a beam. Or maybe not.

She jumped to the left and it let loose another beam. She dodged again and it started shooting beams rapidly all of which she dodged easily while running towards it. She jumped when she was a few feet away from it and reached into her leather pack. The robot opened its mouth to shoot her, right smack in the face.

"Retrieval: Explosion Dial!" she pressed the apex of the shell and tossed it into the robot's mouth.

She leaned sideways and tucked her legs in, rolling when she hit the ground. The robot swallowed the dial and the dial exploded inside it. The outside of the robot might have been hard steel but the inside was still fairly delicate, which proved to be a great weakness. She stood up as the robot sparked and sizzled electricity. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes and gave the two captains a thumbs-up.

"So how'd I do?" she asked with a hint of pride in her voice as she walked towards them. "Not bad at all, eh?"

"How did you that so easily?" Law asked with his face set straight, he was about to ask more but decided against it.

"I uncovered some files on these robots. They have weaknesses too," she answered.

"You're not so bad," Kid said. "Why don't you join my crew?"

"Really? You and Luffy are so weird, asking me to join their crew and whatnot," she placed her hands on her hips and stood on her tip toes. "Here's a little news flash for ya. I'm not joinin' anyone's crew! Ever! I'm just taggin' along with Law here 'til I can get a crew of my own."

Kid scowled and grabbed her by the arm. _That's the second time this day. _"Join me."

"No," she said through gritted teeth. Kid's grip on her arm was so tight that it was starting to add more pain to her arm. It was the same arm she had used when firing her reject dial and underneath her jacket, her arm was bruised and scratched. She had tried to minimize the effects of the reject dial but the crash's impact was probably really strong and multiplying the force by ten was not such a good idea. Especially when said force WILL backfire and possibly kill you. Or at least do some whizbang damage.

"One last chance," Kid whispered into her ear and his grip tightened even more. "Join me, 'Double-Crosser' Sanjee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Law doesn't give a fuck about Sanjee. He's just standin' there, starin'. (*heart is stolen by Law* I didn't mean it Law! Give my heart back!) Anyway, I've decided that I will create different paths for this story. One wherein she goes with the Heart Pirates, another with the Straw Hats and another with the Kid Pirates. That way everyone's happy! Am I right or AM I RIGHT!? LoL After this chapter, I'm going to write the one wherein she accepts Luffy's invitation and that will be the start of the Straw Hat path. Meanwhile, this chapter is the beginning of both Heart and Kid paths, that's why I wrote it first. Y'know hitting two birds with one stone? I hope you guys don't mind this. And I hope that you'll still read my stuff. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thank you to guest, Nyx Penderghast, Vivianne95, narby321 and Guest for the reviews! You are a bunch of awesome cupcakes. PS look at my profile. You'll see a link to Sanjee-chan's choice of clothing (the drawing I made is bad but the one by MyuOneeChan is nice; you may notice that the name is different but that was before and it will change soon). Now you know what she looks like, in case any of you were wondering. And she definitely was a marine! How else would she be able to use Tekkai? And yes, she's also been to a Sky Island and the Explosion Dial is fan-made.**


	5. Chapter 4

_=====PREVIOUSLY=====_

"_No," she said through gritted teeth. Kid's grip on her arm was so tight that it was starting to add more pain to her arm. It was the same arm she had used when firing her reject dial and underneath her jacket, her arm was bruised and scratched._

"_One last chance," Kid whispered into her ear and his grip tightened even more. "Join me, 'Double-Crosser' Sanjee."_

_=====CONSEQUENTLY=====_

"No way in hell, Kid!" she yelled at him while wagging a finger in front of his face.

"What was that?" Kid asked as he dug his nails into her arm.

Sanjee bit her lower lip. "I'm not joinin' anyone," she defiantly pulled her arm away but Kid's nails left tears in her jacket and fine cuts along her arm.

"Let's head back to the ship," Law beckoned to his other crewmates with his left hand.

"What about the girl?" the bear pointed at Sanjee.

"Yeah, captain!" the two men in hats whined. "I thought she was joining us!"

"She's just a passenger. Let's go."

"Then I guess the girl's mine," Kid lifted her up by the arm and Sanjee screamed. He dropped her abruptly and she fell on her bad arm causing her to let loose a string of curses. "What's the matter with you? I thought you were stronger than that."

"Damn you! My arm," she groaned as she tried to stand up. "It's broken, ya dumb ass."

Kid frowned and was about to give her a lashing when Law suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm a doctor, let me see it," he said in his calm voice which nearly caused Sanjee to jump. _No one can be that quiet, right?_

However, she extended her arm for him to inspect but he shook his head.

"Not now Sanjee-ya. The marines are after us, we have to get to the ship first."

"Hey, she's mine!" Kid argued. "I thought you said she was just a passenger, she can go on my ship."

"Eustass-ya, she is now my patient and I am her doctor. She goes with me, for now."

"Yah, coz once I get healed, I'm gonna kick yo ass to the New World."

Kid gave her a glare and she gulped. _Maybe that wasn't the best idea._

* * *

><p>Sanjee followed them from a distance. The bear, Bepo was his name as she learned, was holding Law's nodachi in his paws while the other three men trailed behind listlessly. The only one on full alert was Law. And out of the whole crew, he was the most suspicious with the bear being second. <em>Hey, what gives? I mean, who taught it how to talk? <em>She winced as her arm started to throb in a dull pain again. She hoped that this Law-guy was actually a doctor, she needed one who was capable of patching her arm up after using a reject dial, someone like one of her old crewmates. _Don't think about them. You'll just feel worse._

"Sanjee-chan~" Penguin, if she remembered correctly, called out to her. "This is our ship! You'll be staying with us until we get ready for Fishman Island!"

She stopped walking to look at the 'ship' in front of her. It was yellow and it had the same smiley as the one on Law's hoodie. But the thing that struck her the most was the fact that it didn't look like a ship, it looked more like a rowboat with a hump in the middle.

"Are ya even sure it's a ship? It looks like a," she paused. _Come to think of it, I've never seen anything like it before._

"It's a submarine," Shachi, she was sure that was his name, supplied. "You haven't seen one before?"

"Nope."

"Everyone get on deck," Law ordered. "Bepo, go ahead and tell the rest of the crew to clean out one of the storerooms near my cabin."

"Near your cabin?" Penguin asked.

Law raised an eyebrow at him and Penguin regretted ever questioning his captain.

Bepo gave a salute and jumped onto the submarine, bringing Law's nodachi with him.

"Uhm, captain," Penguin said softly. "Wouldn't you be needing that?"

"Not really," he said as he jumped and landed gracefully on the submarine's deck. "Penguin and Shachi, why don't you show those two around the ship? Afterwards bring them to my clinic. I'll be in my room." He opened the door, went inside and slammed it shut.

"Follow me!" Shachi beamed. "I'll show you around!"

"You can hold onto me if you'd like~" Penguin offered a hand.

"Ew, yuck, no," Sanjee said. "I'd like to keep my hands to myself."

They all jumped onto the submarine's deck. The wooden floor was polished and the ship seemed to be in good shape, not a single creaking wooden board. Shachi opened the door and waited for her to go in. Shachi, Penguin and Jean went in after her, although Jean had to duck since he was a little bit too tall and bulky. They went down a bunch of corridors and some stairways but she didn't see anyone else on the ship and she started to wonder whether there were other crew members or not. Anyway, Shachi kept on talking about the ship and his role in the crew and other stuff like that.

"Hey," Sanjee spoke up. "D'ya guys ever get hot in this place?"

Shachi turned around to look at her. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it get too hot for ya guys? I mean ya wear boiler suits and all. D'ya guys even change?"

"It does get hot sometimes," Penguin admitted. "But we get used to it."

"We also have spare boiler suits, if that's what you mean," Shachi added.

Sanjee decided to let it pass and they continued their tour. Shachi said they were nearing the engine room and that it will get significantly hotter.

"Why do we need to go to the engine room? Can't we just skip everythin' and go to the mess hall already?" Sanjee complained.

"But captain said to give you a tour of the ship. I'm pretty sure he wants you to know everything there is to know about it so that you don't get lost. Trust me. On the first day, Penguin got lost 32 times!" Shachi laughed.

"Oi!" Penguin slapped the back of Shachi's head in a comical way.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Shachi turned on his left heel and raised his arms in a flourish. "The engine room."<p>

"Man, it's so hot in here," Sanjee whined and she tugged on her clothes.

"Why don't you take the jacket off?" Jean suggested.

"Take the jacket off!? Are you insane!? It's mah pride and joy!"

"Suit yourself."

Shachi beckoned to them, a signal to follow. He said something about showing them his favorite piece of machinery but Sanjee couldn't care less. All she cared about was the fact that it was hot and that her head felt like it was repeatedly crashing into a wall. It was always like this, every time the temperature got a little bit too hot for hot for her liking, her head would be spinning. Her old crewmates must've had a hard time dealing with her headaches.

She shook her head, remembering the past was a pain. Mostly because she can't remember much. Being dead for a few months and all. Shachi kept on talking about how awesome he was. _What a blabbermouth. _She closed her eyes and smacked herself repeatedly in the head. _No, no, no. Not happenin'. _She stopped walking and the others moved ahead. Realizing that she had been left behind, she tried to take a step forward.

Bad mistake. She face-planted into the floor, feeling dizzy and nauseous. _Why now of all times? _Shachi immediately stopped talking, turned around and yelled something at Penguin who came rushing forward to check her temperature.

"She's burning!" Penguin exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I swear I didn't do it!" Sanjee shouted and sat upright in a flash.<p>

Breathing heavily, she looked around herself and the people who were sitting by her bedside. She was in an infirmary room with three other people. They were all staring at her which made her rather uncomfortable so she started pulling at the blanket wrapped around her. She noticed that she was the only patient. The doctors must be very happy.

As she pulled on the blanket she realized that one of her arms was bandaged. She poked it and winced, "Owie."

"You're awake," a man wearing a lab coat said flatly.

"Yes, I am," she politely said causing the man to raise an eyebrow. "Where am I? Where are my nakama? D'ya eat them?"

"You don't remem-," he paused then frowned. "Eat them?"

She screamed and made a run for the door. "Minnasan! Tasekete!"

"Sanjee-chan!" a man with a floppy blue cap that covered his ears blocked her way and caught her in a hug. Thankfully he didn't crush her broken arm.

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Ya know my name?"

_She's so cute like this! _Penguin cleared his throat and answered. "H-Hai."

She buried her head in his chest and cried. "He scares me!"

"Agh, don't cry! Captain's not bad! He didn't eat them!"

"He didn't?" she sniffed.

"No."

"Then, where are they?"

"We don't know."

"Ahem," a man with green cap coughed into his hand and began impatiently tapping the floor with his feet. "Penguin, you're still hugging her."

Penguin immediately let her go and started whistling all innocent-like as red spread across his face like wild-fire. The other man humphed and crossed his arms.

"Sanjee-ya," the man in the lab coat began. "What do you remember?"

She looked in the direction of his voice and thought for a moment. "It's all blurry. But I don't think I've seen any of ya before."

"Interesting," he said. "How long have you had this condition?"

"What condition?"

"You really don't know anything don't you?"

She tilted her head to one side then blinked. "I guess so."

"Hey, why don't you join my crew?" he asked as he put a stethoscope around his neck.

"Join your crew?"

He shrugged and patted on the bed. She complied and sat down. "It's your decision, Sanjee-ya."

"I guess it's okay."

He raised his eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face causing Sanjee to cringe. "Are you sure you should be saying that?"

"No."

"Penguin, Shachi, get the EEG," he ordered.

"What's that?" they asked.

"It's the one with a lot of wires."

"Oh," they both looked at each other and nodded. "That one."

* * *

><p>"Hold still," Law said.<p>

"Lemme go! It's scary!" Sanjee screamed struggled half-heartedly against Penguin's arms.

"This won't hurt one bit," Law assured as he slowly inched his hand toward her face.

Sanjee screamed louder and tried to bite Law's hand. But Law was quick and saved himself from an amputation. Law sighed as he looked at the screaming girl. _What a baby, _he thought to himself.

"Tell her to calm down Penguin," Law said as he tried to attach the pad on Sanjee's neck. "We're not getting anywhere if she doesn't stop screaming."

Penguin loosened his grip on Sanjee. "Sanjee-chan, please relax. We're just gonna put these pads on your neck."

"But they make weird poppin' sounds!" she protested.

"No they don't," Penguin countered.

She puffed up her cheeks and gave him a determined look. "Well, they feel weird."

"Doctor things are supposed to make you feel weird."

She gasped in realization, "Really? I never thought of it before."

Penguin and Sanjee began talking about needles and toothpicks and what do doctors use after they eat. Then they started laughing as Penguin explained that their captain doesn't really act like a doctor so he must use a toothpick.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Law closed his eyes and tried to resist from chopping them up and arranging their bodies differently.

* * *

><p>"See? It didn't hurt at all," Penguin gave her a reassuring pat on the back.<p>

"I'm such an idiot," Sanjee laughed as she sat up on the bed and removed the pads from various parts of her body. They both started laughing like a bunch of mental hospital escapees. Again.

Law cleared his throat and the laughter died down, minus the few giggles that escaped Sanjee's lips. "This condition of yours, it's really rare. I don't think I've ever seen it any medical book. Do you want me to try and treat it?"

"What happens if ya treat it?" by now her giggles stopped completely and she adopted a more tolerable attitude, in Law's opinion anyway.

"You'll change," he answered as he motioned for her to turn around.

"Will I like it?" she asked.

"Will you?" he asked back as he gently placed the stethoscope on her back.

"I dunno," she said.

"A cure won't work if the patient doesn't want it to," he explained. "Turn around again."

She turned around to face him, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. He placed the instrument on the left side of her chest. After a few seconds, he stood up straight and handed her a medical form.

"Fill that up," he said as he exited the room. "I'll be back shortly to finish your medical exam."

The door opened and closed with a soft thud. Sanjee faced the two men left in the room with her. Shachi and Penguin were sitting on a bed across from her.

"What d'ya guys say to skippin' everythin' and grabbin' some lunch?" she smiled sweetly at them, hoping to win them over.

"Captain's not gonna like that," Shachi warned.

"Demo," she pouted then her face lit up. "Who said he had to like it?" she grabbed their hands and bolted out the door once she confirmed Law was out of earshot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry guys, I haven't been able to update for like two whole months or was that three? Anyway, I decided not to do the separate paths thing since I don't think anyone would like it. (Well, no one said they wanted to see it in the reviews) I decided to continue it with Law because, well, I have a hard time imagining her with him and that's the challenge. (She would get along rather well with Luffy and she'd probably be killed by Kid two egotistical people should definitely try to outbest each other) I hope you guys would still read and some criticism will definitely help. Thanks for the support cupcakes! Criticism and reviews are highly appreciated too. PS Sanjee's got a whole gallery now (all drawn by other artists and not me although there are some that I've drawn which I'll link up later including the Christmas special). You can check the link on my profile page (that's the only place where FF allows links) Also do you guys have deviantART? PM me or tell me in the reviews please, coz I have dA. And if you guys don't understand some of the Japanese words, which I doubt, feel free to look it up in Google Translate. LoL Anyways Happy New Year! And a super late Christmas!**


End file.
